Milion pięćset sto dziewięćset dni, Tom
by Altair Abe Black
Summary: Nieznana przeszłość Arthura: Tom rozstaje się z Autumn, śni, a potem spotyka Cobba. I Eamesa.


**Milion pięćset sto dziewięćset ****dni****, Tom**

0. **Eames albo Non, je ne regrette rien**

- Co to jest _k__ick_?

- To, Ariadne, byłby _kick._

Eames z nieprzyzwoicie wielką przyjemnością szturcha nogę od krzesła i Arthur opada nagle na ziemię – zupełnie jak w szkole, kiedy nauczyciele upominali go, by nie kiwał się w czasie lekcji, co jest zdecydowanie złym wspomnieniem – po czym rzuca Eamesowi gromiące spojrzenie. Eames odpowiada uśmiechem, tym innym, krótszym, niemal ukradkowym, tak jakby Eames był zdolny do zrobienia czegokolwiek ukradkowo.

_Non, rien de rien  
Non, je ne regrette rien  
Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait  
Ni le mal tout ça m'est bien égal _

1. **Cholerna Autumn, to nawet nie było pięćset dni**

- Życie to nie sen, Tom – mówi mu Autumn na pożegnanie. Uśmiecha się tak, jak się uśmiecha do faceta, którego się właśnie zostawia ze złamanym sercem, a potem wychodzi. Tom patrzy za nią i myśli, że być może gdyby poszedł, pobiegł, skoczył...

Nie robi tego.

Siedzi w mieszkaniu sam, bez znajomych i bez siostry, bez rzucania talerzami, bez krzyków i płaczów. Po prostu siedzi. Życie to nie kartki okolicznościowe, do tego doszedł sam i to może jakoś zaakceptować, bo jest to myśl tyleż genialna, co oczywista. Życie to nie sen, to powiedziała mu Autumn – Autumn, która miała być tą jedyną, tą najlepszą, lekiem na jego bolące serce i puste życie, pięknem całego świata zamkniętym w jednej kobiecie! - i w to wcale nie chce uwierzyć.

_Non, rien de rien  
Non, je ne regrette rien  
C'est payé, balayé, oublié  
Je me fous du passé_

2. **Cobb, który w gruncie rzeczy jest popaprany, dlatego że jest Cobbem**

Nie zamierza w to wierzyć, więc idzie do parku i siada na ulubionej ławce. Patrzy na zasnute mgłą, może dymem, spalinami, smogiem, co za różnica właściwie, no więc patrzy na niewyraźne budynki daleko przed nim i jeśli to nie sen, do cholery, jeśli nie śni czegoś podobnego raz po raz, noc za nocą, jeśli nie trafia w snach do zupełnie innych i tak zajebiście podobnych do realnego światów, to nie jest Tomem. Autumn się pomyliła.

Co taka Autumn może wiedzieć o życiu, myśli w zadumie Tom, tak bardzo w zadumie, że nie zauważa, kto się do niego dosiada. Przez chwilę ma nadzieję, że może to ona – Summer albo Autumn, albo jeszcze inna dziewczyna, tym razem ta właściwa – ale kiedy odwraca głowę, widzi koło siebie mężczyznę.

- Jestem Cobb – mówi tamten.

- To fajnie – stwierdza Tom, wzruszając ramionami, bo dwóch smutnych facetów na jednej ławce to za dużo.

Mężczyzna wzdycha, wstaje i rusza przed siebie. Ścieżka niemal rośnie mu pod stopami – tylko że przecież zawsze tam była, no nie, ścieżki nie wyrastają ot, tak sobie z niczego, chyba że w snach, ale _już przecież wie, dzięki, Autumn._ Facet idzie i idzie, mgła czy inny siny opar zdążył zatrzeć jego kontury, kiedy tamten odwraca się i woła:

- Chodź!

I Tom nagle orientuje się, że ścieżka wyrasta mu spod stóp, żwirowa, jasna, niemal biała, spod stóp pędzi idealnie prosto, aż po horyzont.

Przez chwilę Cobb stoi, Tom siedzi, a ścieżka strzela sobie w powietrzu i nic się nie dzieje, żadnego ruchu. Potem Tom mruga i wstaje, w trzech krokach dociera do Cobba.

- Śnisz mi się – stwierdza trzeźwo. Nie ma innej możliwości.

Przez moment jego serce wypełnia nadzieja – może to wszystko jest tylko snem, Autumn nadal jest kobietą jego życia – ale Cobb krzywi się lekko – i nagle odnajduje się inny sens, w którym Autumn znowu nie ma, a Tom prawdopodobnie leży gdzieś, nieprzytomny po próbie utopienia rozżalenia w alkoholu.

- Raczej tak – mówi Cobb.

- Dlaczego?

- Chcę z tobą pracować.

Przez chwilę Tom zastanawia się, kto, do cholery, mógłby potrzebować kartek pocztowych; _podróżnik_, podsuwa mu usłużnie głos Autumn, zawsze taki trafny, prawda, z właściwą odpowiedzią. A potem uświadamia sobie, że tak właściwie to jest architektem, ale to wszystko to pieprzony sen, więc może być i primabaleriną z Mombasy.

Cobb uśmiecha się lekko.

- Możemy tam pójść? - pyta i wskazuje palcem na budynki gdzieś daleko, daleko pod nimi, we mgle. Tom wzrusza ramionami, więc schodzą ze ścieżki, po schodach aż na dach. Cobb nadal się uśmiecha, tak jak uśmiecha się ktoś, komu nie zostało już nic innego, i Tom mimochodem postanawia – a jest to postanowienie silne i nieprzełamywalne, jak każde postanowienie Toma, i trochę inne, bo akurat tego nie złamie – postanawia, że nigdy nie będzie się tak uśmiechać, bo nawet dla niego to zbyt żałosne i smutne.

Stoją więc na dachu, a z mgły nad nimi pada deszcz, trochę na skos, i z pewnym skupieniem omija wszystko poza ich ubraniami. Tom w zadumie patrzy na świat pod nim i przed nim. Cobb podchodzi do krawędzi, obraca się do niej plecami i pyta:

- To jak? Okres próbny?

- Jasne – mówi Tom, bo czemu nie.

Cobb robi krok w tył i znika w dole. Tomowi wyrywa się zdziwiony okrzyk, kiedy rzuca się ku krawędzi...

...a potem budzi się z tym samym krzykiem. Leży na sofie, w ramieniu czuje ból, w głowie nieco mu się kręci, a nad nim nachyla się, no cóż, Cobb.

- Co...?!

Cobb wzrusza ramionami.

- To był okres próbny. Teraz przejdziemy do szkolenia.

_Avec mes souvenirs  
J'ai allumé le feu  
Mes chagrins, mes plaisirs  
Je n'ai plus besoin d'eux _

3. **Arthur, Tom, wszystko naraz**

Szkolenie sprawia, że Tom przestaje być Tomem, przynajmniej trochę. Ten nowy, ten inny on, nazwijmy go Arthurem, zakochuje się w broni, w walce wręcz i świadomych snach, w garniturach szytych na miarę i kradzieży. Daje się wciągnąć – choć nie ma mowy o żadnym dawaniu, przecież był stracony już od dawna, już od snów o zamglonych budynkach, od projektów rysowanych na ścianie – a potem staje się mistrzem, wyprzedza nawet Cobba.

Cobb, jeśli się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, jest raczej łatwy do wyprzedzenia. Przygważdża go ciężar, Arthur może się tylko domyślać, jaki – Tom nigdy w życiu nawet nie zwróciłby na to uwagi – i nie pozwala mu być tak dobrym, jak mógłby być. Arthur stwierdza, że to cholernie smutne, a potem wraca do roboty, do labiryntów i paradoksów. Czasem śni o jesieni, a wtedy z drzew spływają kartki okolicznościowe, niczym płomienne liście; czasem śni o lecie, a wtedy promienie słońca rozpuszczają asfalt i układają go w nowe, dzikie wzory.

Czasem dzwoni do siostry, do matki, do znajomych. Coraz rzadziej. Czasem siada z Cobbem w magazynie i obgaduje kolejne plany. Coraz częściej. Układa je sam, są lepsze.

I w końcu musiało się tak stać, że w czasie akcji napada na nich Mal. Upiorna, widmowa Mal, niepokojąca i cholernie niebezpieczna. Nie dlatego, że przyciska Arthurowi lufę do skroni, nie, to tylko sen, tu się nie umiera. Dlatego, że Mal jest słowami Autumn.

- Sen to nie życie! - woła Cobb trochę rozpaczliwie, ale Arthur nie wie, co wydarza się dalej, bo Mal strzela i Arthur się budzi.

Budzi się i przez chwilę nie ma pojęcia, czy jest żywy, czy martwy, czy śni, czy świat wokół to rzeczywistość. Spogląda na zegar i dopiero wskazówki odmierzające równe sześćdziesiąt sekund, każdą sekundę tej samej długości i w odpowiedniej kolejności, jedna po drugiej, upewniają go, że się obudził.

Wtedy Arthur – Tom – po raz pierwszy w życiu naprawdę się boi.

_Balayés les amours  
Avec leurs trémolos  
Balayés pour toujours  
Je repars à zéro _

4. **Totem**

Poznają się w magazynie Cobba. Cobba akurat nie ma, walczy ze swoimi koszmarami gdzieś daleko, ale ściągnął ich tu i pewnie wkrótce się pojawi, żeby obgadać planowaną akcję. Nowy skład. Nowy człowiek. Szaleniec, jeśli nie boi się Mal.

Arthur go sprawdza:

- Prawdopodobnie będzie próbowała nas zabić pewna kobieta.

- Wiem – mówi tamten spokojnie, wyjąwszy cygaro z ust. - Uprzedzając twoje następne pytanie: nie, nie boję się.

Arthur prycha, a tamten uśmiecha się krzywo, trochę ironicznie, ale z błyskiem w oku.

- Jestem Eames – oświadcza, sięgając do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. - A tobie przyda się totem – dodaje, podając mu niewielki przedmiot, którego Arthur w pierwszej chwili nie rozpoznaje. Ale zacznie.

Kiedy patrzy Eamesowi buntowniczo w oczy, mężczyzna oblizuje wargi i mruga.

- Życie to nie sen, cukiereczku.

_Non, rien de rien  
Non, je ne regrette rien  
Ni le bien, qu'on m'a fait  
Ni le mal, tout ça m'est bien égal _

0. **Arthur albo Edith Piaf**

Eames odpowiada uśmiechem, tym innym, krótszym, niemal ukradkowym, tak jakby Eames był zdolny do zrobienia czegokolwiek ukradkowo. Nikt tego nie zauważa, ani Cobb, pochłonięty tym swoim niedorzecznym planem, ani Ariadne, zafascynowana tym, co właśnie odkrywa. Tylko Arthur. I dlatego Eames przesuwa między palcami totem, nowy, chociaż właściwie już stary, ma go przecież od dawna, odkąd...

Arthur zwalcza chęć sięgnięcia do kieszeni po czerwoną kostkę. Eames oblizuje wargi i mruga.

_Non, je ne regrette rien  
Car ma vie, car mes joies  
Aujourd'hui, ça commence avec toi! _


End file.
